Burnout Dominator
Burnout Dominator is the first video game in the Burnout Series to be developed by a studio other than Criterion Games. It is usually not considered an official entry in the Burnout Series. It was announced on December 5, 2006 for the PlayStation 2 and the PlayStation Portable. The game retains the core gameplay of the series as players race at top speeds through dozens of World Tour events testing "reckless skill-based" driving techniques. It is the first Burnout game in the series since Burnout 2: Point of Impact to not feature the "Crash Mode". At the time Dominator was being developed Criterion was working on Burnout Paradise. Boost The main focus in Burnout Dominator is the return of Burnout Chains. Burnouts are the result of draining a complete boost bar whilst performing dangerous driving stunts in order to refill it. The boost meter in Burnout Dominator has primarily orange flames until it is filled at which point the flames turn blue and "Supercharge Boost" is activated. Driving dangerously whilst using supercharge boost will light up the arrows on the boost bar. Once all the arrows are lit then another Burnout is ready. The process can be continually repeated and is known as a Burnout Chain. Burnouts were last seen in Burnout 2: Point of Impact but they also return in Burnout Paradise as Speed boost. Vehicles Burnout Dominator has the second highest amount of returning vehicles including the Custom Coupe Ultimate from Burnout 2, the Euro Circuit Racer from Burnout 3 and the Low Rider from Burnout Revenge. Dominator also includes various original vehicles that are based on real life vehicles. :Main Article: Vehicles (Burnout Dominator) Events The main Single Player mode known as the World Tour is split into 7 different series based on the different classes of car that are in Dominator. These cars series are split into Classic, Factory, Tuned, Hot Rod, Super, Race Specials and Dominator. The events and new challenges in the World Tour include; *'Race' - Race against rivals to the Finish Line. *'Road Rage' - Timed event where the goal is to takedown as many opponents as possible. *'Eliminator' - The driver in last place every 30 seconds is eliminated from the race *'Burning Lap' - Single lap Time Trial *'Maniac Mode' - Perform dangerous stunts along a track to earn as many points as possible within the time limit. *'Drift Challenge' - Earn the required amount of Drift points within the specified target. *'Near Miss Challenge' - Earn as many Near Misses as possible within the specified target. *'Burnout Challenge' - Perform as many Burnouts as possible within the specified target. *'Record Breaker' - Set High Scores for Race, Road Rage, Time Attack and Maniac Mode events without being restricted to specific event, location or series. :Main Article: Events (Burnout Dominator) Locations Burnout Dominator consists of 12 different tracks in 8 different locations which are all based on locations in the real world. Each track has a forward and a reverse configuration. 2 additional tracks have been released for the PlayStation Portable version of the game and can be downloaded via the Burnout HQ option in-game. :Main Article: Locations (Burnout Dominator) Soundtrack 33 licensed tracks are included as part of the EA Trax label in Burnout Dominator. The title also includes a slightly revamped version of the theme song from Burnout 2: Point of Impact in the opening menu. :Main Article: Soundtrack (Burnout Dominator) Note * In the PS2 version there is a camera bug. During an event the camera can zoom in then go upside down whilst boosting. External links *Burnout Dominator Official Homepage *BurnoutAholics fan site *Experiment on the effects of alcohol on Burnout Dominator players *Burnout Dominator Wikipedia page Category:Burnout series